


Journey- Day Five

by Shipping_Trash_Writer



Series: Tokka Week 2016 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Minivan, Over caffeinated Toph, Road Trips, lost gaang, mover caffeinated Sokka, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Trash_Writer/pseuds/Shipping_Trash_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gaang go on a road trip to Ember Island to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey- Day Five

It was a four day non-stop road trip from the loft to Ember Island including rest stops, swapping drivers and looking around in general.  
It took them two days to gather snacks and drinks that should last the first half of the trip to the island. It was two days because Aang couldn't find Momo’s favourite treats the first day. Momo was staying in a pet hotel while the people were away.

* * *

**DAY ONE - 06:00:**  
“Twinkle Toes, why are we awake at stupid o'clock?” Toph said before yawning. She was leaning against Sokka, who was leaning against her.  
“There better be coffee soon.” Zuko said darkly.  
“Uh...there's a Dunkin Donuts nearby.” Aang said nervously.  
Zuko sat in the middle row of seats in Appa without further comment.  
Katara nudged Sokka and Toph awake before they crawled into the back row and fell back to sleep again.  
Aang hopped into the driver's seat for the first shift and Katara sat shotgun.

**06:15:**  
Toph smelled what she could only consider heaven. She woke up and took the coffee cup offered to her. Sokka was in a similar state and was drinking his coffee on auto pilot. The donuts that came with the cups of liquid sanity were just as good.  
Toph glanced around, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. Zuko had a cup of tea, she assumed. Katara and Aang had slushy drinks and they were talking animatedly about something she wasn't awake enough to listen in on.  
They were just leaving the city limits when she finished her drink and donut.

**13:42**  
Toph was jolted out of her thoughts by Sokka.  
“We're stopping for lunch. Are you coming?” He asked.  
Toph nodded and they were out with the others. Everyone was stretching out the stiffness of being in the car for over seven hours.  
They had pulled into a gas station that had a subway sandwich place. They walked in and headed straight for the food.  
Sokka got a meat lovers, Aang got a veggie lovers, Zuko just asked for a Spicy Italian on wheat, Katara and Toph got ham and cheese, much to the sandwich makers relief.  
While they were in the shop, Toph and Sokka headed for the fridge and grabbed a couple energy drinks for later.   
Katara caught them and asked them to grab her an orange can of monster. The duo blinked at one another before grabbing her beverage, not willing to face her wrath.  
The paid for their stuff and piled back into Appa.

**20:00**  
Over twelve hours after they started and Aang tapped out for the night. Sokka hopped behind the steering wheel and Toph claimed shotgun. Zuko was stretched along the back row with a pillow and blanket. Katara passed out in the middle row after her hype from the energy drink wore out. That was what prompted Aang to swap with Sokka.  
As they pulled out of the gas station parking lot they were using to swap around, Toph cracked one of their energy drinks open and took a swig. She offered the can to Sokka as she fiddled with the radio to play something other than what Katara was playing all day.

* * *

**DAY TWO - 09:04**  
“Hey!” Toph shouted, startling everyone awake.   
Zuko pulled something out from under the pillow and wielded it in a threatening manner. Unamused, Katara took the weapon away from him and out of her face. Aang just looked confused.  
“There’s a fair!” Toph said, making the just awake groan, especially Katara when she saw the cans littering the front of the minivan.  
“Can we go?” Sokka asked.  
“We should let them burn off all of that.” Aang said, noting the amount of cans the duo had drained.  
“I don’t want to be stuck with them that hyper. I remember trips to Gram-gram’s when we were younger. Sokka was annoying, I’m afraid of what they can both do.”  
“Sure.” Zuko said to Sokka and Toph, earning cheers from them. “But we go to the games first.”  
“Done!” Sokka said, turning off at the junction.  
“Give them an hour.” Zuko said to the couple in front of him. “”The only reason they’re still awake is because they need to focus.”

**11:06**  
It took a bit longer than the hour Zuko thought to get the super caffeinated duo tired enough to go back to Appa without complaint. This was because they got their hands on funnel cake and soda. When Katara was pulling out of the parking lot, there were snores emanating from the back row.

**15:58**  
Appa pulled into a truck stop. The stopping motion brought everyone from dreamland or whatever they were entertaining themselves with.  
“Uh.” Toph grunted. “Do they have showers here?” She asked from the back row. “I smell like crap.”  
“They should do.” Aang said, reading the sign.  
Toph dug around her bag to make sure she had what she wanted while Zuko opened the side door. The four from the back hopped out and waited for Katara to circle around.  
“Meet back here in an hour.” Katara said. “Zuko’s driving next and I don’t think he’ll stick around.” She handed him the keys to seal their fate.

**17:03**  
The entirety of minivan was washed. They all, except Aang, still had damp hair climbing back in.   
Toph claimed shotgun again . Aang got the back row leaving the siblings to the middle row.  
A game of “Would You Rather” was started by Toph when she asked Aang “Would you rather live one life that lasts 1,000 years or live 10 lives that last 100 years each?” With a grin.

**22:00**  
Toph took the keys from Zuko as they were walking back to Appa from a diner. Aang sat in shotgun with a smile as everyone else got comfy for the night ahead.

* * *

**DAY THREE - 11:00**  
“Guys!” Toph exclaimed, startling everyone awake for the second day in a row. “There's an IHOP ahead! Can we get pancakes?”  
“Yes and you never go up front during the night shift.” Zuko growled out, putting his stick away before Katara took it away as well.  
Toph cheered and the minivan swerved onto the ramp leading to the restaurant in question.

**12:45**  
Aang was bringing the group back onto the highway and Toph was leaning against Sokka, sound asleep in the back row. Katara and Zuko were on their laptops in the middle row, typing away. Sokka was absent mindedly listening to music on his phone and playing games.  
Aang was nibbling at a tub of berries, watching the scenery pass as a feeling of peace washed over him.

**15:45**  
Another truck stop was where they went for lunch. This one had a good few fast food chains and a subway but no showers.  
They scattered the moment they entered the building. They regrouped fifteen minutes later with their food.  
Zuko went to KFC, Sokka went to Burger King while Toph went to McDonalds, Katara and Aang went to Subway.  
They scattered once more after Aang gave Sokka the keys to Appa and they agreed on another fifteen minutes looking around after they’d eaten.

**17:00**  
“Guys.” Sokka asked the back, as there was no one riding shotgun this stretch. “What exit am I supposed to take?”  
“Uh...23 I think.” Zuko said and then he groaned. “Which was three miles ago.”  
Everyone else chorused his groan in response.   
Sokka pulled over to the side of the road and turned back to the others. “So, what next?”   
Zuko unbuckled his belt and climbed into the passenger seat, beside Sokka.  
“This happened once.” He said as he strapped himself in again. “I’ not a hundred percent sure but I think I know how to get back on track.”  
“That's awesome.” Sokka said indicating that he was merging with traffic again.

**22:00**  
Katara took over from Sokka and Zuko bought a couple energy drinks from the twentyfour hour gas station they stopped in.  
Sokka scoffed at his purchase and called him weak before crawling beside Toph and going to sleep.  
Zuko rolled his eyes and got back into the seat he vacated.  
Katara was on the road again before Zuko had opened his first can. She hit a pothole while he was taking a sip and he got a splash of his drink to his face, making Katara giggle and Sokka snort.

* * *

**DAY FOUR - 03:47**  
They were almost there. Zuko could taste it. And the remains of a bottle of coke stuck to his teeth. He couldn't wait to get out of the minivan and sleep in a bed.  
Katara was equally excited and maybe hyper, he did share drinks with her.  
It didn't surprise him, however, that she wanted to prank everyone awake. He did know her brother. The song was appropriate.

_“I, I did it all_  
I, I did it all   
I owned every second that this world could give   
I saw so many places, the things that I did   
With every broken bone, I swear I lived.” 

The rest of “I Lived” by OneRepublic blasted out of the speakers and woke up everyone just as they got to the gates of Zuko’s summer home on Ember Island.   
There were sleepy cheers as Zuko unlocked and opened the gate to let them in.  
Everyone passed out in the living room, too weary to go looking for beds at this moment.

**14:59**  
“I’m never trusting Katara with road trip music ever.” Sokka said, stretching out on the beach near the house.  
“That's a slightly easy fix.” Toph said from his right side, also laying out. “Get Zuko to drive first.”  
“Not happening.” Zuko replied. “Aang and Katara want to start at stupid o'clock, i’ not even partially awake at that time.”  
“Do _you_ want to get woken up by weird ass music when we get back?” Toph retorted. She took his silence to mean he was thinking about it.


End file.
